


A Mother’s Touch

by Iso_the_incubus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Overstimulation, Teratophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iso_the_incubus/pseuds/Iso_the_incubus
Summary: Blue goes into a rut and Keith gets a little overwhelmed by the constant sex, thankfully Krolia is here to help her son.





	A Mother’s Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficsfrombeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/gifts).



> So I’m not the best writer, so bare with me, but I wanted to write my own fic’s, inspired by the good boy blue series. Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes I might have made lmao.
> 
> This is a work of FICTION, I don’t condone incest or bestiality, animals can’t consent, so don’t do that shit in real life. I see blue as a sentient alien, able to consent, plus this is FICTION, so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!

After about a year Keith thought he knew all of Blue’s quirks, especially considering how their relationship had grown in the past few months. He’d raised the space wolf himself and after getting that close to a creature, one who seemed almost sentient at that, it was hard not to get a little more attached than might be normal. It was hard being alone with only a wolf and your mother for over a year, after a while Keith started getting lonely. At first it was only passing thoughts while he took care of himself, fantasies about the only living thing near him. Those fantasies however quickly turned into more, and Keith and blue’s relationship evolved.

He couldn’t exactly hide the relationship from Krolia, the time anomalies let her see everything anyway, so the first time Krolia walked in on Keith and his wolf it wasn’t much of a shock to either of them, it was almost nice to have the audience. Lately however, something had been up with blue. He was a lot more needy, nudging and licking Keith, wanting more intimate attention more and more frequently. He wasn’t sure what was happening at first but when Blue’s rut hit full force it was suddenly very clear.

The wolf had come in, radiating Dominance and practically jumped Keith, tearing at Keith’s suit and mounting him almost immediately, without even giving Keith time to process what was happening. The wolf pounded hard into the boy below him, a heavy paw holding him down as he thrust hard and fast, a relentless pace inside Keith. 

It didn’t take Keith long to get with the program, moaning and soon becoming putty in blue’s paws, and that’s how it had been for the past 3 hours. Blue continued to pound into Keith, even in the moments when he was knotted he was still thrusting, or licking at Keith’s skin. At this point the overstimulation was getting to Keith, the massive cock, constantly moving in him was creating a terrible ache in his hips, and without any stimulation to his own dick the past three rounds had left Keith aching, not able to come. There was only so much he could take before it started to be overwhelming instead of pleasurable.

He practically weeped with relief when Krolia returned, tears already streaming down his face. He was too tired to move himself but felt his body quickly being guided into Krolia’s lap.

“Hurts..too much..I can’t..” he babbled, weakly clutching at the comfort that was his mother. Maybe they weren’t too close yet but in the weak moment Keith’s instincts took over.

“Shh, I’m here now Keith. I’ll help you..you have to just ride it out and let him take you, but I’m here now.” She carefully ran her hands over Keith’s back, sliding down between his legs to find the source of his pain. She took her sons cock in her hand, gently jerking it to give Keith some pleasure. As she touched him blue pulled himself out again only to start a brutal pace once more, licking Keith’s shoulder almost apologetically, as if he couldn’t control himself either. The two stimulants caused Keith to cry out, a mix of a moan and a scream as his hands found purchase on Krolia’s chest, bucking into her hand with each hard thrust of the wolf.

“Need..fuck..mom please I need..” Keith whimpered. His voice eventually cut out and instead he moved forward, pressing his face into the joint between her neck and shoulder, moaning into the velvety furred skin. His hands pulled at her clothes, not liking the disconnect between their skin, craving more touch and comfort.

She smiled and moved to help him, pulling off her clothes with one hand, the other pleasuring her son, not wanting to let him get overwhelmed again. Once all the articles of clothing between them were gone she wrapped an arm around Keith’s back, stroking his hair. It didn’t take long for Keith to come, screaming out in pleasure as he came all over Krolia’s hand. She moved to pull it away but was stopped by Keith when he grabbed her wrist.

“Please..please don’t stop..” he whimpered. His other hand ran up her chest, finding a breast and squeezing slightly as he curled closer to her, as much as he could with blue still in him. His instinct and overstimulated brain was in full control, as he leaned forward and latched onto one of her nipples, sucking at it, an instinct to breastfeed rising in him. Maybe it was the lack of motherly attention when he was a baby, not being fed real milk as long as he should have been, or just a deep rooted urge to feel comfort, but he massaged the breast in his hand as he sucked gently, almost surprised when he did taste a bit of milk on his tongue. The coherent thought was instantly washed away when Krolia’s hand continued to move on his cock. He continued to drink the small amount of liquid, moaning as he came again shortly after.

This continued for a few more hours, Krolia helping Keith come, comforting him until blue finally pulled out his knot for good. When he did Keith’s stomach was bulging quite a lot, a puddle of cum spilling from him almost as soon as blue pulled out.

The wolf whimpered and gave an apologetic lick or two to Keith’s hole before walking over and laying beside him, worryingly pressing his nose under Keith’s jaw gently and whining, clearly feeling bad about overstimulating the boy, and concerned about whether or not he was ok.

Keith pulled away from his mom, smiling at the wolf, looking exhausted. “It’s ok blue, I’m ok...Good boy..” he whispered. He wrapped his arm around blue’s back, staying cuddled up to Krolia and blue.

“I love you mom...thanks...” Keith whispered before falling unconscious for some much needed rest.

“I love you too Keith..”


End file.
